


That Fateful Meeting

by Marilyn_Z



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Z/pseuds/Marilyn_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One chance Izaya if I give you one chance would you be willing to take it or will you stay in your little shell waiting for eternity until death comes." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure why not? I always like myself a little challenge anyways~" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time Travel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar errors I'm sorry.

This was a day that Izaya did not expect, out of the blue a woman popped out in front of him.

The woman stared at Izaya and not only thought Izaya looked like a sort of person you would stay away from but a parson that you would take self pity on. Looking at Izaya she gave him a smirk and lifted one finger up to her face.

"One chance Izaya if I give you one chance would you be willing to take it or will you stay in your little shell waiting for eternity until death comes."

Izaya looked at the person whose features he finally noticed _j_ _egging jeans, blouse and a hoodie._ _Seems to think she's high and mighty? Probably going to have to knock her down._ After giving her a once over, he then proceeded to give her the most wolfish grin she had ever seen.

"Sure why not? I always like myself a little challenge anyways~"

After saying those words he thought he could get her annoyed but instead she snapped her fingers and a puff of purple smoke appeared surrounding him. That isn't what caught Izaya's attention though it was the person behind her that did.

**Few minutes later in Ikebukuro streets.**

Izaya was on the street and noticed a car in front of him about to hit him, he jumped on top of the car who hit the brakes really hard which would have tumbled an ordinary person but to Izaya this was an easy feat. "When I accepted that challenge I didn't think she would send me here. I guess I did hit a nerve after taking to her for sending me on a busy street." Izaya continued to look around Ikebukuro as he witnessed what people all over the world would call a miracle. He thought back to what the mysterious girl had told him "Izaya I am giving you a chance to be able to make up with your most desired person and it is up to you whether or not I deem you to be able to be fit". Izaya jumped on to the pavement and looked down at the highway and began to chuckle he couldn't believe the what had just happened. Here he was in the middle of a street in Ikebukuro with cars honking at him to move out of the way. He didn't even know if he were to trust the woman that just talked to him only that in the middle of her speaking to him he noticed the brute in the background. Just before she snapped her fingers and he banished he remembered Shizu-chan staring wide eyed at him and then looked back at the woman who gave him a smirk.

"I seriously don't know wether I should trust this woman or not that smirk that she gave me before we left sent a chill down my spine." When the noise of honking finally reached his ears Izaya decided that this was it this is what he needed to do to be able to prove wether or not this woman was a real sorcerer or if she was just full of baloney.

As the cars kept honking and screaming ferocious things at Izaya, said person continued to calmly step forward to a nearby car and take out his blade pointing it at the car. The person in the car looked at Izaya with fear and seemed to be calling the police as Izaya heard the operator asking him what his emergency was. Izaya then proceeded to take a deep breath and continued to speak. "Hello there fellow human do you happen to know what year it is?"

The passenger seemed to visibly calm himself down even with a knife pointed at him. He took a gulp which seemed like it was stuck at his throat and answered. "The year MMI?"

Izaya thought the answer he would receive would be along those lines but actually hearing it made him feel very surprised. "That means this is the year where I meet Shizu-chan...." Izaya turned back to the scared driver and proceeded to smile and thank him for the information he gave him before walking away. _I should have asked him what day it was too~ Maybe I can witness Shizu-chan and my most fateful meeting._ Although this feeling in my gut tells me that I just might have gotten lucky today. Izaya felt like his feet were walking on their own but still he knew just where they were heading.

After a few minutes since he wasn't that far away Izaya arrived in front of his old high school and stared at it with amused nostalgia. "Raira Academy~ I would say it been a while but giving certain circumstances, this can be said to be my first year here." As Izaya started to open the gates and walk in, a hand reached out to his shoulder and yanked him back. Izaya was surprised he even fell on the pavement because of the amount of force. He painfully grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain _what the heck I don't remember the guards at the front being this violent?!_ When he proceeded to turn around a hand shot to his shirt and brought him at eye level. Although Izaya is well known for putting on masks and hiding his emotions at this moment nothing could have prevented the fear-no the confusion he felt upon seeing this familiar face.

"Shizu-chan?"


	2. Another One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya has a sort of conversation with Shizuo. 
> 
> Shizuo realizes doom is coming his way. Short Chapter.

"Shizu-chan?'

"Who the hell are you talking about? My name is Heiwajima Shizuo!"

Upon closer inspection Izaya noticed that not only was Shizuo less taller than him, he was significantly closer to his face making him noticing his natural hazel eyes "Sweet" The word seemed to roll off his tongue naturally as he stared at his youthful enemy's face. Seeing Shizu-chan's mouth move, but not hearing anything until he was once again pulled from his shirt.

"Hey don't ignore me! Who are you anyway? Some kind of pedophile?"

The question didn't surprise Izaya he's in his youth he wouldn't have a son that would have been the same age as Shizu-chan. _I guess even though I'm 21~ I am still considered as a pervert...._

Izaya although was in his train of thought seemed to notice Shizuo stiffen a little. He also felt a sort of aura coming from a certain direction and couldn't help the smirk that seemed to unwillingly form on his face. At the top of the school he seemed to spot his younger self looking down at the kids doing their daily morning exercises but noticed himself glancing their own way. _Thats strange? Did me and Shizu-chan already meet?_ Izaya wanted to know what was happening so he decided who to ask none other than Shizu-chan himself.

Izaya glanced back down at his younger enemy and seemed to put on his most sweet smile he could manage without looking like a creep.

"Hey? Just so you know I am certainty not a pedophile I am a working government person, you do know that treating your elders like this is extremely disrespectful?"

Shizuo seemed to be startled by the guy that was quiet until now.

"You a working citizen? You sure because no offense old man, but you seem to have this smell on you that says otherwise."

This surprised Izaya unexpectedly one-being called an old man even though he's just 21. Two- being amused that even now Shizuo can recognize Izaya by what he would always tell him "a foul smell".

"Hey~ Learn your manners _little_ one. I just came here for a job application So you shouldn't treat me like this especially if I end up being your teacher~"

Hearing what Izaya said made Shizuo let him go even though he was a bit peeved for being called little. "You what's your name? If you are really here for a job application and not looking at kids then give me proof."

Izaya smiled at young Shizuo and reached his hand out to do Shizuo's tie which was undone. _Shizu-chan could never do a tie, he should be thankful I'm saving him from me making fun of him. Even if I'm trying to get on his good side...for now_ " My name is Orihara Hibiya. Nice to meet you."

Shizuo looked at Izaya who was giving this smile that sent chills down his spine. He proceeded to clear his throat trying to ignore that this man named Izaya fixed his tie " **Orihara**..." Shizuo seemed to tense at hearing the name but calmed down to look at Izaya with an almost glare. "Do you need help with finding the main office?"

Izaya then gave Shizuo a mischievous smile _That reaction~ Does that mean he met me already. And I wanted to see our little encounter too~ Oh well. I'll just tell Shizu-chan I've been here before._ "Thank you for the offer but it's alright I know the way. Also by the tone you said my name I'm guessing you met Orihara Izaya?"

Shizuo snapped "Don't say that flea's name! The fact you guys have the same last name means you're related to him right? So if you're related to him you must be the same as him right!"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with the most amused face and then laughed. "Hahaha! Heiwajima-kun you should know that just because we have the same last name doesn't mean I know him? My friend works here and showed me the list of students in his class and I recall seeing an Orihara Izaya that's all." Izaya saw Shizuo's face morph from an angry and pissed off to one full of shock and guilt. _Poor Shizu-chan~ The fact he hasn't gone off yet is surprising though. Probably because of the fact he hasn't found a reason to hate me...yet_.

Izaya lifted up his hand and patted Shizuo's head ' _soft_ '. "Heiwajima-kun it's alright, everyone makes mistakes. I guess I'll see you next time if fate brings us together for now I'll bid you farewell. Try to get along with everyone~"

With that Izaya advanced into the school without looking back at Shizuo. _Until next time Shizu-chan._

Shizuo watched as this person he now knew as Hibiya walked away, relieved that HIbiya didn't turn around. _My face feels hot._ _Why did that perv decide to pat my head, I'm not a kid...He mentioned the flea though..._ Shizuo shook his head getting rid of all his thoughts and looked up to where the flea was before he talked to this HIbiya person.

"Guess I'll go beat up the flea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make every this short. It's easier and more fun this way. Thanks.


	3. M-I-S-A-K-I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya doesn't pay enough attention.  
> Chida-san~ Always grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta-filler? It only provides clues just advancing the story in sort of a fast-slow pace.

Strolling down the halls Izaya sighed enjoying the peacefulness of the hallway being empty and the light coming in through the windows. _It sure is peaceful , but if my precious humans were here it would have been even better._ Izaya decided to go on his phone to scroll through his data and to make up information that a person named Orihara Hibiya actually exists. _I also have to make up teacher credit details~ Lets see Oh yes I remember around this time the school needed a math teacher and that's when they hired Obayashi-sensei. Gomen sensei, but I think I'll have to take your place although it's not if you were **that** important._

Izaya proceeded walking towards the main office laughing to himself thinking about what he would do now that he was sent back to the time he was in high school. Izaya was momentarily broken out of his thoughts when he heard screaming outside the school. Many of the girls rushed toward the school gate and seemed to surround a certain person. Izaya looked on with an uninterested face and just continued walking on. I wonder if that was _Okida-kun? Not that it matter though...What matters is making sure I get this job one way or another~_

Izaya then came at a sudden halt remembering what it was he was missing. _My resume and official I.D! I might have made a lot of official documents about Orihara Hibiya, but the fact is I need a resume and an I.D....What time is it? Izaya went close to a classroom to check a clock and noticed the time said 9:10. I made the appointment at 9:30 and the computer room isn't far from here. I should have enough time to print out a resume, but an I.D I'll have to see what I can make do~_ Izaya began taking small jumps while walking toward the printer room trying to hold in his excitement.

Izaya stopped in front of the printer room and examined that no one was inside, he also noticed the cleaning lady go into the ladies room conveniently leaving her name card behind.., _Wait conveniently? That seems way to odd for...Ah! I see~"_

"Okay I'll bite magician lady~ You're their right?" Izaya stood in front of the printer room for a while until a blue smog began surrounding him and a hand popped out and grabbed his effectively pulling him inside. "What the-!"

Izaya didn't realize he closed his eyes until he opened them and saw that he was standing in a room that looked a lot like most therapists. "This is?"

A girl popped out from behind Izaya and was about to reach for his shoulder, until Izaya did a back flip over her and placed a knife next to the woman's throat.

"Magic huh? I didn't know their was another magical creature out there besides Celty. I mean I had my suspicians, but never met someone else to confirm them and now I do."

Izaya examined the woman from his view this time more clearly than the last. _Long rosemary colored hair, tan skin, petite body, apparently has big boobs and wearing a white long dress._  
Before Izaya could do anything else the woman disappeared from his hold.

"Yes, yes! Good job Izaya! I wanted to know how good your reflexes and intuition were they get a 100 points from me~" The lady finally stood in front of Izaya sitting cross legged on a sofa chair. "Hello Izaya I guess my use of help wasn't any good that you realized it was me~"

Izaya stared at the girl and cleared one thing in his mind first. _Grey eyes completely! I think she's would be called beautiful by most guys?_ "Why are you here?"

The girl laughed the second Izaya finished speaking. "Is that the first thing you ask? not 'What are you?, How'd you do that?' It's what most people I help ask. But to answer your question I am here to simply help you start your new life in the past even though it is temporary. When you go back to your present time no time will have passed, so I guess that makes it fine right~"

Izaya didn't know how to handle the situation the woman reminded him of Karisawa way too much. "Help with what? I think I was handling the situation rather well."

"Yes actually you were, but I like helping people before their time gets worse because I too Izaya like to play games~"

"My time get worse how so?"

"Now, now don't sweat the details~ I'll tell you in time, but for now here you go!" A suitcase appeared on top of the circular table in the room "Open it!"

Izaya reached out the table to open the suitcase which included a stack of paper work, a chain with two keys, lubricant? _Cherry_.., and glasses. "If I open this in front of the principle he will faint he's old. In fact what is the lubricant for?"

"Oh yes the paperwork is for the job, keys is for an apartment and car parked out just beep the button to find it also the apartment is filled with all the necessities you will need. The glasses makes you look professional and cute. As for the lubricant...surprise me?"

Izaya decided not to question her after what she said because it honestly took some of the weight off his shoulders _The lubricant though is she going to watch me have sex? I'm not going to question it, but she seems to know who I will do it with..._ "Thank you for your help miss... what is your name?"

"Just call me MIsaki and in return I'm going to call you Izaya~"

"Sure, not that I mind. When are we meeting again though because Misaki I know you are hiding something from me want to give me a hint?"

"Well I'll meet you back at your apartment, but let's just say the hit is that you might not be in control anymore and jealousy is in your future how about that?"

"Jealous of who?" Izaya seemed to me miffed about the information first she says _I'll lose control and now she says I'll be jealous...Is-_ Izaya got pulled out of his thoughts after hearing a snap.

"Sorry Izaya no more thinking! Don't want you to get ahead of another player just yet he's a bit slower in figuring out what's going on, although he has adapted well~"

Izaya kept getting more and more confused wondering what he just heard. He was about to ask another question until he was interrupted again.

"Bye Izaya look forward to Wenesday!"

With that Izaya was transported back to the front of the printer room. Izaya stood in front of the door with a gleam in his eyes Me and that girl will be very good friends it seems. He noticed the clock on the wall that read 9:20. _I guess being in that room still makes time move, I'll have to keep that in mind...for now I'll hurry back to the main office the thought of seeing the principle will bring back nostalgia~_

After a while Izaya finally stood in front of the main office door and went toward the secretary. "Excuse me..'Izaya slightly looked at her name tag to avoid suspicion' Chida-san I came here for an appointment with the school principle. Is he still available?"

The woman named Chida Momoda looked up from her computer screen scanning Izaya from top to bottom. "And you are?"

"My name is Orihara Hibiya." Izaya proceeded to open his suitcase and bring out his I.D and giving it to Chida. He did this while calmly looking at her already telling from the woman's face that she did not like him.

She looked at Izaya's I.D and placed it down next to the keyboard. "Well I'll have you know I have clear memory of who and what time a person has an appointment. I certainly do not remember you being on the list and coming in with your current clothing isn't very professional."

_Izaya wanted to laugh at the way the woman is treating him Figures this woman is still the same. Never thinking she's wrong and thinking her current position as secretary gives her that much power in this school. I can't say I don't like it though, I love all humans even if they are snobby and rude~ I mean these clothes are designer!._

"I don't mean to **correct** you, but you see I'm pretty sure the principle has an appointment today at 9:30 over the position of Math teacher. If you take the time to search up my name I'm sure you will find it. Because as you can see I also have perfect memory of when and where I should be~" Izaya then gave the secretary a charming grin after he finished talking.

What Izaya said made the secretary gape, but instead of calling him out she took the time to search up his name noticing stares from her co-workers. After the computer finished searching through the principle's appointments, her eyes widened with the fact that Orihara Hibiya appeared in the data base. Before speaking the secretary cleared her throat "Ahem...Yes indeed your name is scheduled at the 9:30 appointment, sit down and when the principle is ready i'll call you up..."

Izaya gave the secretary a sickening sweet smile noticing her not apologizing over the fact of trying to degrade him of his knowledge. Izaya proceeded to hum and look around the office when he noticed a certain person.

"Well if it isn't Dota-chin~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the names up since this is non-canon anyways. Dota-chin seems like a hardworking student~

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be consistent of short chapters, since I'm afraid It'll be like another story I write and it will take long for me to update. I also got a computer chair so I'm psyched up! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
